Bonfire Night
by heyimamay
Summary: Pointless Charriet Autumn fluff.


/I don't own these characters.

The leaves fell quickly that year, they turned browner quicker. Summer was gone, Harriet loved Autumn...Bonfires, candy apples, and the run up to Christmas had her ready to fall onto the sofa under a blanket with Cain and watch the witches. Her boots scuffed against the concrete as she walked across the village, her scarf wrapped loosely around her collar bones. She picked up two coffees from the café and made her way towards the garage.

''Morning'' she smiled, admiring Cain as he leant over the bonnet of a car.

turning he saw her and his face lit up, she handed him the coffee ''Thanks'' he appreciated it.

Harriet sipped hers her eyes gleaming from behind her coffee cup, ''Are you working late tonight?'' she asked.

Cain looked at her, ''Not very late, but I promised i'd take Sarah to see the fireworks up at the village'' he told her, hoping she'd ask to come.

She nodded ''That's lovely''

Cain bit his lip placing his coffee cup on the side and taking hers and placing hers there too, he took both her hands, ''your hands are freezing, is it cold out there?'' he asked her, and she nodded he warmed her hands in his.

She smiled picking her coffee cup up, ''I better be getting back, meeting with Bishop Baz later'' she turned ''send him my love'' Cain winked, Harriet shook her head.

Six o' clock rolled round and he went to pick Sarah up, ''Do you mind taking Jack too?'' Debbie frowned ''I wont be able to get the evening off work'' Cain had agreed, shortly later going to pick up Kyle at Jack's request. ''Three kids one adult, not very fair is it guys?'' he huffed.

Sarah frowned ''Lets go get Harriet then''

Cain shook his head ''Turn up at Harriet's with you mob, I don't think so'' he said seriously.

Harriet sat on her sofa, she looked at her phone, no texts. She couldn't just invite herself what would he think? maybe he didn't even think anything, that was probably more likely. Just then her phone flashed,

 **If you fancy coming to the bonfire, i'll meet you at the village hall, Cx**

She smiled, she loved the way he would finish his texts, like she didn't know who was texting her. she pulled her coat over her shoulders.

Harriet smiled when she saw him, ''Didn't think you'd come'' Cain smiled, a little hopeful.

Harriet pressed a kiss to his cheek ''wouldn't miss this for the world''

He smiled, raising his eyebrows ''Good cause I definitely need your help with this lot, nobody ever told me, Candy apples made kids go wild'' he laughed.

She rolled her eyes ''How many have you given them each?'' she was concerned.

Cain laughed ''Only two each''

she looked at him, ''Debbie's in for a long night'' she winced.

They sat on the grass, Harriet sitting next to Cain, with Sarah and Jack beside him, Kyle stood awkwardly, Sarah looked at Cain, ''He's scared of the fireworks'' she told him and he nodded, Harried moved up slightly patting the blanket down between her and Cain ''Come on Kyle you can sit next to me, don't worry I'll keep you safe'' She told him, she was shocked when he plonked himself down in her lap instead, Cain just smiled stifling a laugh.

The first fireworks shot into the sky, and Harriet looked at Kyle ''See Kyle, they look pretty in the sky, they wont hurt you'' she told him and Cain's eyes filled with love for the woman sitting in front of him, images flooded his head of what his future could be with her.

As they were walking home Cain was walking along beside her, he looked at Harriet his brain was fuzzy, he didn't think he just grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers, he didn't care who saw them. she gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, as she looked at him giving him a cheeky smile.

When they had dropped Sarah and Jack back at Debbie's, and Kyle back at the farm, Cain was walking Harriet home, ''The nights young, why don't we go to the pub?'' he asked her.

She pouted ''I'm kind of tired...'' she started as they walked up the garden path, Cain followed her closely, ''Why don't we just watch a movie on the sofa, I could make us hot chocolate?'' she asked and he shrugged.

Once he was inside he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her he looked at her in the eyes, ''why don't we skip the hot chocolate and movie?'' he smiled and she laughed ''Okay, but you have to watch it with me tomorrow?'' she asked and he took his little finger out wiggling it in her direction, he winked ''pinky swear'' she pushed him away laughing at him.

Harriet was taking her jewellery off when he came out the bathroom, going over to his side of the bed, it wasn't his but it technically was...she guessed. he got into bed and she slid in beside him laying on his chest, ''You were brilliant today'' he told her ''don't know what I would of done without you'' he said stroking her hair softly, ''Thank you'' he told her pressing his lips to hers softly.


End file.
